This invention relates to portable entertainment tables. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable table with chairs that can be folded into a self-contained package. The most common types of portable tables are card tables. The legs of the card tables normally collapse and fold upward. There are numerous common portable table designs. Additionally, several patents have been issued on numerous designs such as. However, this invention provides a unique design for a multi-play entertainment table.